neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaalki
|residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |friends = |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation}} is a kwami that is connected to the Horse Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With her power, her wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a horse-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, as seen in "Sapotis". Appearance Kaalki is gray with a white tuft on her head, muzzle, arms, legs, and underbelly. She also has light green eyes, eyelashes, pointed horse ears with white insides, and a thick white tail that curves outwards. Abilities Kaalki can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than herself. Relationships Ziggy Kaalki and Ziggy are seen dancing together at the party that celebrates Nooroo's birthday in "Sandboy", before they and the Kwamis begin to find the Butterfly Kwami but had ended up contacting to the Butterfly Miraculous' wielder, and after they broke their contact with Hawk Moth Ziggy is seen attending to Kaalki, which shows that the Horse and Goat Kwamis are possibly close friends, or simply get along with each other. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Kaalki and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When her Miraculous was not being worn, Kaalki was dormant in the Horse Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Kaalki was dormant in the Horse Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Kaalki was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the others kwamis, and she was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She marveled at the gift Tikki brought, a marker, and she played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Kaalki got into position in an effort to contact him, but the kwamis contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave, but they prevented him from discovering them by cutting off the connection. But then she realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and realized that Tikki and Plagg's wielders were in danger. Kaalki instructed Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz to find their owners. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Kaalki was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Her name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/Kyoi_Tekina/status/1061763079581634562 and https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * Some of the things that a horse is a symbol for are grace, beauty, nobility, and freedom. * The horse is the seventh animal of the Chinese zodiac. * In the English dub, she has a British accent. * Her name is a reference to Kalki, the tenth Avatar of Vishnu who is depicted with a white horse. Gallery Sandboy SB (169).png SB (202).png SB (203).png SB (204).png SB (205).png SB (206).png SB (207).png SB (208).png SB (209).png SB (210).png SB (212).png SB (221).png SB (222).png SB (223).png SB (229).png SB (327).png SB (332).png SB (361).png SB (377).png SB (389).png SB (390).png SB (391).png SB (392).png SB (397).png SB (460).png SB (496).png SB (497).png SB (498).png SB (501).png SB (502).png SB (503).png SB (504).png SB (506).png SB (507).png SB (508).png SB (510).png SB (511).png Concept art New_Kwamis_-_Season_2.png de:Kaalki es:Kaalki fr:Kaalki pl:Kaalki pt-br:Kaalki ru:Каалки Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Portal Creators